


Confident Hyunjin

by hiddenclawsof



Series: #hyunlixcloud [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Confident Hwang Hyunjin, Domestic, Fluff and Humor, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Hugs, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Inspired by SKZ Talker, Jealous Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), M/M, Mentioned All Members, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenclawsof/pseuds/hiddenclawsof
Summary: Hyunjin is confident. Actually,tooconfident that it makes the other members want to hit him. But here comes Felix who lovesconfidenceandHyunjin.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: #hyunlixcloud [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942687
Comments: 9
Kudos: 148





	Confident Hyunjin

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with yet another hyunlix one-shot haha ;-;
> 
> this was inspired by the scene where hyunjin randomly goes off "do you wanna kiss me" at the skz talker [ep 33](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmfGqNFRK5M&t=504s&ab_channel=StrayKids)
> 
> so uhm enjoy?
> 
> :)
> 
> **edited: 11.27.2020**

Hyunjin is confident. There are no other words out there that can be used to describe him except that he  _ is _ confident. Sometimes, he becomes too confident, making his hyungs, most especially Minho, turn their heads to him with their hand fisting under the table or above, waggling in the air-- well that’s for Minho’s case. The youngers, well actually just Jeongin, mainly fakes the laughs because it was for respect, but Seungmin and Jisung are also fed up. If they could somehow close that babbling mouth of Hyunjin, they might have done that years ago. 

Hyunjin being confident is nice. It was bubbly, light-hearted and pure fun. He loves flaunting his beautiful hair and beautiful face. Puckering his lips as he talks to the camera, wiggling his brows if necessary and doing short winks here and there. Hyunjin, a confident visual, is purely ecstatic.

Everyone knows that.  _ Most especially, Felix. _

Unlike the other members who are about to hit Hyunjin with anything that their hands first touched, Felix would want to run over to Hyunjin, coo, feed up his ego, support him morally and hug him  _ just because _ . Maybe it was because of the way Hyunjin's shoulders bounced as he laughed whenever Felix positively reacts to his lame jokes or maybe it was because of the way Hyunjin's hands flail over to his direction, catching his exposed or non exposed skin, clutching him to his body heat.  _ Yeah, maybe it was because of that. _

It didn't help Felix at all when the said man of a visual was wearing a very plaid looking cardigan that hugged his large body, of course when compared to Felix, and that half-tied hairdo that Felix wanted to  _ pull _ , again,  _ just because _ . His makeup wasn't overdone. A small fleck of foundation, brown eyebrow pencil, semi-contouring and a good application of lip balm? Hyunjin is that beautiful so yes, he  _ deserves _ that confidence.

Felix would give  _ everything _ for that confident Hyunjin.

Yes, he knows-- he's kind of acting weird as he keeps on talking about the majesty that the former man was exhibiting for everyone to absorb but Hyunjin really has that effect on him.

Felix knew Hyunjin was pretty then. Even if a failed brunette mullet hair framed his face before, Felix still liked it. Although when the same brunette was dyed into golden brown? Felix had his doubts--  _ can someone that pretty become a lot more prettier? _ The answer is? Yes! Because that's exactly what was running inside his mind then. But of course, our very own fourth generation visual didn't want to stop being just the  _ prettier _ , he wanted to be the  _ prettiest _ ! So he grew his hair and bleached it, automatically killing his already dead hair strands, stripping the oils from keeping the luster.

And you know what Felix felt then?

Everything! How can something thay dead-looking feel so soft?  _ No, he's not pulling that or something _ but he loves combing it from the scalp to the tips.

Yes, Hyunjin isn't just pretty. He's the prettier and the prettiest! 

So call Felix whipped and maybe he actually  _ is _ but as long as Hyunjin breathes with that goddamn beautiful face of his, Felix would  _ literally  _ and  _ practically _ look at him, watch him, stare at him and observe him.

So much for him being the sunshine, eh? When the other members' sunshine has Hyunjin as his sunshine.

Felix was on the other side of the wall, but those walls are too thin not to hear their playful banter.

Minho and Seungmin fighting over Seungmin filming him, Minho and Changbin dissing each other, Seungmin writing on Changbin's back and even the playful tactics of Jisung as he continued to role play a journalist because apparently, he is a documentary fan.

Felix usually doesn't have a great hearing ability. Of all his senses, his hearing must be the one that's damaged the most due to constant partying in Australia, banging his head inside somebody else's house, placing his eardrum directly at the booming speakers and of course due to his gaming headset that costed him hundreds of dollars only to be painted with a pink paint that may or may not be cheap, glinting mic and two averaged looking mini stereos that are in contact to his earlobe, screaming English and Korean curses directly towards his eardrum in less than an inch of a distance. Yes,  _ again _ , his hearing is definitely not his best sense out there.

But that magically changed whenever Hyunjin was in the scenario.

His ears were always perking up for that high pitched voice that cracks the lamest jokes to be ever found in twitter and that dramatic ass with his dramatic face.

Did he just hear Hyunjin say that he'll be clinging to Jeongin?  _ Did he? _

From his busy trance of patting Chan's head and talking to him in their native language, his head snapped to the room with the open door and found Hyunjin attaching his arms to the youngest's shoulders, nudging his very soft cheeks--  _ yes Felix is indeed whipped _ , on the youngest's muscular arms. Felix's eyebrows immediately furrowed as he retrieved his hand from Chan's scalp, muttering a low, "Gotta go, hyung," and pacing to the door frame, hiding himself from Hyunjin and Jeongin's eyes and of course the cameras.

What sucks is that there are three cameras that Felix had to hide from. How can he fume and glare if there are cameras watching then?!

Like the universe was in favor of his unnamed feelings, the head manager just declared that the filming for their talker already ended and would continue in a while to let the members be alone.

The rest of staff, including the managers shuffled out of the room, probably getting themselves their own lunch, and the last manager to ever stay in the room walked up to Chan, "We'll leave the kids to you," and the leader just smiled, raising his two thumbs.

The remaining members cooed and almost shouted in delight. Minho running towards Chan and plopping himself to the couch, Seungmin throwing the marker to Changbin, and Jisung, being the Jisung that he is, constantly moved from Chan and Minho to Seungmin and Changbin, annoying the sense out them.

And Felix was standing still, his head still perking over the wall, watching Hyunjin talk about Jeongin stealing his stickers and Jeongin defending himself with a very,  _ very _ tiny "Noooo~".

No one noticed Felix hovering on the wall besides Jisung who immediately prompted himself to Felix's waist, poking him here and there, "Lixie, what are you staring at?" He repeated multiple times as his pokes got harder.

The torture is that he is extremely ticklish and that he knows taekwondo so he  _ kindly suggests for Jisung to leave him alone _ ; also, he wasn't able to hear Hyunjin talk about puting an S instead of a D in Stray Kids. The only phrase he heard from the two lads sitting around the table is, "You wanna kiss me?"

So if Felix's blood didn't boil earlier, now it did. Recovering from his small chuckles at Jisung's antics and poking, he used a  _ little bit  _ of his strength and pushed Jisung away from him leaving Jisung praying for his dear life that someone would catch his body as he is very clumsy and would probably hit his back against the wall. Felix is now determined to march to the table and show Hyunjin who should be the center of his attention.

Hyunjin remembered a certain line of his sunshine from their title track and played with it because yes, he admits, he's lame, "Instead of 'do you wanna come in', it should be 'do you wanna kiss me'!" He commented, squirming in his seat from the cheesiness. 

He didn't notice Felix coming in. Well, how can he? The man's tiny.

But Jeongin did. His hand reaching up to Hyunjin's knees, ready to point at Felix who has this disappointed face, and Hyunjin didn't even bother as he dismissed it to be just Jeongin acknowledging his mess. 

So, Hyunjin repeated it, still staring at his phone case as his hand strived to stick the last letter.

Jeongin already pushed himself away from the table, ready to watch the show, his hand looking for his phone to text Jisung to collect the members and push them in.

"Do you wanna kiss me?" Hyunjin,  _ yet again,  _ asked no one in particular, but a tiny man, who's fluent in english and very rubbed at that exact statement reached his arm forward and held Hyunjin's chin, gently pulling it upward, paying no care to his poor lower back crying for pain,  _ "And if I do?" _

Jeongin clasped a hand on his mouth and his other hand typing keyboard smashes to Jisung. Yes, Jeongin, Jisung clearly understood you.

Hyunjin stopped moving his fingers against his phone case and stared at Felix's forehead first,  _ okay don't tell him he's weird _ , down to his eyebrows, eyelids, watching the freckles closely as they peek through and now down to Felix's orbs, staring hard at him. 

Did Felix say that Hyunjin was confident? He probably did, no? But little did Felix know is that his confidence would only last for mere seconds as he let himself submerge to the idea and the  _ actuality  _ of Felix holding him.

Hyunjin felt his cheeks warm up, the color red flushing straight from his neck up to his cheeks. Even his forehead radiated some of the heat; while Felix was there, looking as beautiful as ever, without even a hint of blushing.

Maybe it was Felix who's confident and it wasn't him. It's not like Hyunjin's the only visual anyway.  _ Hyunjin would hold on to this thought. _

That small hand and small thumb of Felix caressed his chin as he struggled to come up with an answer, his fingers are holding the hem of his cardigans and he swears, he can hear Jeongin squealing a few more decibels away from his heart beating.

"Then--" Hyunjin almost stuttered. But that sly smirk on Felix's lips as his eyes bore to his set of lips made Hyunjin come up with a similarly strong banter to counteract this unwanted but never unwelcomed attack of Felix,  _ "What's stopping you, love?" _

Felix swore he saw Hyunjin's eyes glinted. Like they were mischievous and planning for something.

But didn't Hyunjin know that Felix is a gamer? And that he's naturally born competitive?

The sly smirk grew wider, unable to call it sly anymore as his hand pulled Hyunjin's chin, signaling for him to stand. Hyunjin succumbed and stood up, while Jeongin was enjoying the show and looking over their two bodies to see Jisung almost running to see the two members' sexual tension.

Yeah,  _ they knew. _

Felix was able to pull Hyunjin to his direction with his back thanking him for relieving the pressure and Hyunjin mere inches away from him.

The confident Hyunjin backed down, his eyes staring at everywhere but Felix's eyes and his hands are tucked to his back, not knowing where to put them.

The members lined up, forming a semi-circle around them while Jeongin was rushing to Jisung's side, flapping his hand to the older and the older, flapping the same way but to Chan. 

Chan still has his grin on his face and a small laughter bubbling inside his chest.

While Hyunjin loves the attention from his members, Felix who is inches shorter than him, is piercing him through his gaze, making him feel a little bit shorter than the latter.  _ Talking about fairness, _ huh?

"You don’t mind reapplying your balm,  _ right _ ?" Felix mumbled, feeling his back be surrounded by numbers of presence, but he did not stop. Hyunjin didn't need to answer as Felix pushed himself towards Hyunjin with his eyes closed, in contrast to the taller who has his eyes wide open, struggling to gamble whether to dock and let Felix kiss the air, use his hands to plant his palm to that irresistible lips or just be the confident Hyunjin that he is and accept the favor.

But like he said, he's only confident for a few seconds and now he's a coward so the natural response he could've mustered for this fleeting moment is to turn his head sideways, letting the younger press his lips to his cheeks.

If he was looking like a tomato earlier, now he's feeling the blood all over his head. Succumbing to the feeling as he felt Felix smile and chuckle against his skin with his right eye slightly ajar. He placed his hands against Felix's shoulder, the shorter catching him effortlessly.

The rest of the members are quiet. All their hands are on their mouths, Minho biting his finger, Seungmin and Changbin stifling a laugh for the drama queen and the two fanboys, Jisung and Jeongin are hugging each other, embracing themselves like there'll be no tomorrow.

Chan on the other hand was smiling profusely while his hand covered his lips. He was proud of Felix for gaining the courage to step the boundaries, but what makes him more proud is that Hyunjin, the it boy of their generation, the visual, center, main dancer and whatever it was that the netizens claimed to be his position faltered under Lee Felix's power.

When the manager asked him to look over for the kids, this was not what he was expecting, but it was worth watching as Felix pulled Hyunjin into an embrace and laughed wholeheartedly at the drama queen hiding his head in the crook of the smaller’s neck.

"What are you  _ so  _ shy about, Hyunnie?" Felix teased the taller as he received the mini slaps of Hyunjin on his chest.

Hyunjin's the only one cowering, how could that be? "Why are you teasing me?" Hyunjin almost whined, letting the other members finally release their chuckles and squeals, mainly from the fanboys.

_ Babe, baby, love, Bokkie, Likseu _ and many more. What more do the members need to hear from Hyunjin to know what they've been doing inside their rooms?

"And I can't kiss my  _ boyfriend _ ?"

Well, yeah, like what Felix said earlier, the members knew. It wasn't that hard to notice when you have a boyfriend that is so clingy and always jealous. It wasn't really that hard to notice when his boyfriend lets out a frustrated groan whenever Felix fails to give him attention. The arms that reached out to him everywhere they went, securing him a place right beside his hip, munching into cupcakes or whatever, keeping his smiles to himself as Felix came over and placed his arms around him--  _ yeah _ , it wasn't really that hard.

And Jeongin loves to take advantage of that.

So he may have purposely said that statement earlier because he knew Felix was there and knowing how easy it was for Hyunjin to just turn anything existing into the lameness--  _ well not anymore because he gets to see Felix kiss Hyunjin _ \-- Jeongin was just expecting to see the two blondies thriving.

And they did.

_ "Just so you wait Lee Felix,"  _ Hyunjin grumbled as he pushed himself away from Felix who's still chuckling and tossed himself to the chair with a pout and a finger pointing at Felix, " _ Hide when we get home. _ "

The rest of the members snickered and went out of the room with their laughs but Felix remained still,  _ "Can't wait, love,"  _ before letting himself sit beside Hyunjin, taking his hand inside his and winking at the taller.

Hyunjin just rolled his eyes in an attempt to dismiss Felix's remark but is unable to hide his growing smile which made Felix snuggle closer to his body.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [twt](https://twitter.com/hiddenclawsof) and [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hiddenclawsof), luvs!
> 
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
